Godric, the stuffed lion
by Tasha9315
Summary: James Potter had a stuffed lion which was very meaningful and symbolic to him and it is passed down to Harry.


**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 3)**

 **Round 10**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Year 1**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Stuffed Animal**

 **Words: 703**

Lily was playing in playroom with one-year-old Harry when James came in with a stuffed animal. It was a stuffed lion in red and gold and looked a little old.

"I thought it was time Godric was passed down to Harry," said James.

"Godric?" asked Lily, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah … after Godric Gryffindor. My dad game him to me when I was a kid and told me that I should be reminded of Gryffindor's courage whenever I look at it," said James reminiscently. "And not to worry, I've washed it."

Lily took the stuffed animal and had a look at it.

"Godric really means a lot to you doesn't he?" asked Lily knowingly.

"Of course. He's the first thing I remember my dad giving to me. I used to sleep with him until I was sevente… seven," James tried to cover up but he could tell from Lily's amused look that it was a poor attempt to cover up that he slept with a stuffed toy at seventeen. "Every time I needed courage and strength, all I had to do was hold Godric. He was always with me every step of the way," he added as he sat down next to Harry.

"Harry, this Godric. I want you to hold him every time you're afraid of something and need the extra strength to face your fears. If you need me and I'm unable to be with you in person, hold on to Godric and remember that Daddy's always with you in some way," said James, giving Harry a kiss on his forehead.

Harry gleefully played with the stuffed lion as James watched enthusiastically.

"Harry will grow up to be just as courageous as his mum. I can feel it," said James, giving Lily as kiss on her cheek.

"I think his dad is no less courageous himself," said Lily taking James's hand in hers and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

It was Harry's seventeenth birthday when Remus took him aside after his birthday dinner at the Burrow and handed him a box and a package.

"The package is my personal birthday gift but forget that for now. The box contains some of the belongings of your family that I took from the Godric's Hollow cottage for safekeeping after your parents died," said Remus.

"Thank you, Remus," said Harry, giving Remus a grateful hug.

Harry examined the contents of box and was touched to see things that once belonged to his parents and himself. Among the things were several of his baby clothes including a stag baby costume with Prongs sewed on it, his mother's jewelry, his parents' wands and two diaries belonging to each one of his parents. Harry couldn't wait to read their thoughts. This watch was a Potter family heirloom traditionally passed to the oldest son on his seventeenth Birthday. James would have given it to you today if he was alive," said Remus sadly. "And this was your mother's engagement ring. You were still a baby, but she'd dream of the day you'd come to her and ask her for it after you've found the right girl." he added.

Harry felt tears streaming welling up in his eyes. The watch had been around his father's hand and the ring had been around his mother's finger. It felt like he had parts of them with him.

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to Godric, the stuffed lion.

"That used to be your father's stuffed lion that he called Godric," said Remus. "Your father used to sleep with it till he was seventeen. He tried to hide it by sneaking it into his bed once we were asleep, but we knew," said a bemused Remus.

"Your father gave it to you when you were baby. He wanted you to hold it whenever you needed courage or whenever you needed him and he was unable to be present," said Remus.

Harry looked at the stuffed lion with Gryffindor colors. It now meant more to him that it did just a few minutes ago. It had been special to his father and it was special to him now. It would continue to symbolize Gryffindor's courage to him just like it did to his father.


End file.
